Albus Potter and the realm of secrets
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: 2 out of 14. Albus and his friends find a strange message on the wall. Rose is never seen without a mirror. When she realises a basilisk is on the loose, something happens to her. Can Albus and Scorpius save Hogwarts again?
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

ALBUS POTTER AND THE REALM OF SECRETS

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: the new teacher interferes

Chapter 3: The Polyjuice potion

Chapter 4: Just like Hermione!

Chapter 5: Obliviate!

Chapter 6: Delphi, Albus and Polly

Chapter 7: Horcrux

Chapter 8: the holidays begin

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Albus turned, to see Rose yelling his name. Albus ran to hug her, and next to her was his other BFF, Scorpius Malfoy. They had a group hug. Albus sighed. They walked into Flourish and Blotts. The new teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart II, spotted Albus and Rose and hauled them to the front. Albus, being on the spectrum, buried his face in Rose's robes and Rose smiled. He instead read the covers of the books. The words kept jumping about. His Dyslexia was getting worse. Albus and Rose took the free books that Lockhart gave them graciously and stood to one side, waiting for Scorpius. Spotting Fred gave the pair a shock.

"Bet you loved that, Potter!" sneered Fred.

"Shut up!" cried Polly. "He doesn't want all that!"

Polly was standing with a transfiguration, grade 2, book but to Albus it looked thicker. He didn't say anything, though.

"Thanks, Poll." said Albus quietly.


	2. Chapter 2:The new teacher interferes

Chapter 2: The new teacher interferes

Albus and Scorpius walked to Herbology. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart II was talking to Neville, Neville looking very discombobulated. Lockhart spotted Albus, beckoned him over. Louis was whispering to Roxanne, Roxanne looking sour. She turned to Dominique and started talking about fashions. Louis looked put out. "I was just telling Neville here how to prune Venomous Tentancula. And how my dad, Gilderoy Lockhart, taught him. Your Herbology professor says my dad..." said Lockhart.

"That's enough, Gilderoy jr. I saw your dad in St Mungo's in 1995. And Please leave. We both have lessons to teach?" replied Neville sternly. "Come on, in.

"Can I take one picture with Mr Potter, at least?" asked Lockhart.

"Did someone just say photo?" piped up a tiny voice, belonging to Laura Creevey. "Can I take it, then can you sign it? My dad gave me a wizarding camera and I am obsessed with you!"

That was it. Scorpius pulled Albus's arm. The camera clicked. The photo printed out and Albus signed it grudgingly. Scorpius and Albus went to greenhouse 3.


	3. Chapter 3:Polyjuice potion

Chapter 3: The polyjuice potion

**_The Realm of Secrets is opening._**

**_ Enemies of the Heir,_**

**_Beware._** Albus, Rose and Scorpius could not believe his eyes. He looked up, and there was the caretaker's cat Mrs Norris jr. Argus Filch came hurrying along, with Professors McGonagall, Lockhart and Longbottom behind them. The 3 professors and Filch looked up. Neville knew it wasn't Albus. _If it wasn't Harry last time_, he thought,_ It can't be Al this_ _ time. _And he was right.

That Christmas, the 3 friends went into the girls' bathroom. As the friends were about drink the Polyjuice potion, Moaning Myrtle swooped upon them.

"Oh, hello Albus. You look just like your father and Scorpius! I knew your dad too. You are identical to him. And Rose. Hi."

"Hi, Myrtle. How did you know my friends' names?"

"Oh, I knew your parents. They made polyjuice to open the chamber of secrets. The realm of secrets is also known as the chamber of secrets, did you know that?" simpered Myrtle. "Oh, someone threw this at me. Delphini Riddle's diary. It tells you how she opened the chamber. With a strange snake language your father spoke, Albus."

"Parseltongue?" inquired Albus. "I speak it too!"

The 3 friends gulped the potion down. Albus into James, Scorpius into Louis and Rose into Dominique.

The 3 friends left the bathroom, Albus carrying Delphi's diary under his arm.


	4. Chapter 4: Just like Hermione!

Chapter 4: Just like Hermione!

_Of course dad would have been notified, _thought Albus as he and Scorpius made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Ron pulled the boys back.

"I'm sorry, boys. Quidditch is cancelled. There's been a double attack."

Ron, Albus and Scorpius saw Rose, petrified and Laura Creevey petrified. Albus prized open Rose's hand. There was a piece of paper, saying _pipes_.

"She said she was going to- to- to- the Library!" stammered Scorpius

"Just like Hermione!" wailed Ron. Harry looked from grim to almost reduced to tears as memories of Hermione getting petrified came back to the 2 friends.

"We'd better call Hermione and Hugo," said Harry grimly, his eyes red. "Albus. Be careful. The bathroom."

"W-What?" asked Albus

"Be careful. The Chamber of secrets is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." said Harry.


	5. Chapter 5:Obliviate!

Chapter 5: Obliviate!

_**The Chapman's skeleton will remain in the realm**_ **_FOREVER._**

**_"_**What!"

Lockhart followed them into the bathroom. Albus spoke Parseltongue, and together, the boys shoved Lockhart into the tube, they following after.

"Now, say bye bye to your memories," pointing Albus's wand towards himself. "OBLIVIATE!"

Albus grabbed his wand, Lockhart memory was lost.


	6. Chapter 6:Delphi, Albus and Polly

Chapter 6: Delphi, Albus and Polly

Albus walked cautiously into the chamber, and saw Polly Chapman, almost dead, with 16 year old Delphi standing over her. Albus didn't take his wand out. Instead, hr told Delphi how McGonagall was the best headmistress Hogwarts has ever seen. She let the basilisk out. Albus ran for his life, McGonagall's cat holding the sword of Slytherin and a vial of phoenix tears. Albus stopped. He stabbed the basilisk, then quickly, he grabbed a basilisk fang, stabbing himself in the process, stabbed the diary. Ink poured out of it like blood and added some phoenix tears onto his healed. Polly woke up. Albus followed the path he came and there was Scorpius, Lockhart and a broomstick moaning myrtle chucked down. To Albus's surprise, it was his father's Firebolt, his firebolt. Together, the four flew out

_**Do you remember Professor Grainger-Kale? He was a horcrux. Will this link with the next chapter? Let's find out...**_


	7. Chapter 7:Horcrux

Chapter 7: Horcrux

Albus and Scorpius were awarded Special Services to the School and got 200 house points to Slytherin, each. Albus asked if he could go to the feast.

They were joined by Ron and Harry and then...

Rose rushed in, swishing her curly red hair, her blue eyes shining with happiness and smiling. Ron waved, she waved back. She sprinted to Scorpius and hugged him. She shook Albus's hand. Harry smiled, remembering Hermione had hugged him then shook hands with Ron. Rose went to join the Gryffindor table. Everyone was happy.


	8. Chapter 8:The Holidays begin

Chapter 8: the Holidays begin

Albus rushed into his parents' arms, both smiling. Albus glared at James. They got into the car. They starting bickering. Lily was in the middle of all this until-

James called Albus,"Loser!"

"Shut up, Gryffindork!" retaliated Albus.

"Snake!" replied James

"Loser!" sneered Albus

"IF YOU KEEP CALLING EACH OTHER NAMES, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!" screamed Ginny.

Albus and James gave each one last glare. Instead, they mouthed insults and swear words at each other.


	9. Author's notes

Author's notes

_Hi! _

_Thanks for reading this story! _

_Delphi's old diary was supposed to be like Tom Riddle's diary. And it was a horcrux. Find out what happens next in..._

_**ALBUS POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**_


End file.
